


I Can See Clearly Now

by SorayaLi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e10-e11 The Storm/The Eye, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorayaLi/pseuds/SorayaLi
Summary: After the events in "The Storm/The Eye," Elizabeth and John do some rethinking about  their relationship.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Stargate Winter Fic Exchange 2020-21





	I Can See Clearly Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don’t own any of the characters. I did slightly change some of what happened in “The Eye.” This is AU since it diverges from canon a lot. The title of this fanfic is inspired by Jimmy Cliff's song "I Can See Clearly Now". This is a giftfic for Gwenhwyfar1984. I hope you like it!

_John shot Kolya, and Elizabeth ran into John's arms._

_Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with all the passion she felt._

_Just as the kiss was beginning to get more heated, suddenly, Elizabeth felt like she was traveling through the blue-green stargate to Earth._

That's when Elizabeth woke up in her bed in Atlantis. She looked at her wristwatch. It was 04:00 hours. After deciding that she was not going to be able to fall back asleep anytime soon, she decided to go for a walk. Without thinking, she found herself heading toward the balcony outside the control room. She leaned over the railing and looked down at the now calm water, reflecting the brilliant sunlight. It was hard to believe that a planetwide storm had hit Atlantis less than 24 hrs. ago. 

Suddenly, she remembered that moment when Kolya had taken her hostage, and she thought that John's hazel eyes would be the last ones she saw. She had signaled to John with her eyes.

 _“Take the shot!”_ her desperate green eyes flashed at him.

When John shot Kolya, Elizabeth instantly twisted out of Kolya’s grasp.

Immediately after she was free, a huge part of her had wanted to confess her love for John and kiss him passionately. Instead, she found herself taking his hand as they sprinted up the stairs to save their beloved city. 

The door to the balcony slid open, breaking her reverie. Without turning her vacant gaze from the water, Elizabeth knew John was approaching. His footsteps were unusually hesitant and soft as he came closer.

"Elizabeth?" John asked gently. "Uh, did you want to talk after what happened yesterday?"

Elizabeth slowly turned her tired body from where she was leaning against the balcony's railing. John saw her raise an eyebrow. 

"John, that's usually my line. Ok, let's talk, but not here. How about we talk in my quarters?" John agreed instantly, thinking that it would be better if they talked informally.

As John followed Elizabeth away from the balcony and to her quarters, he noticed that fortunately, not a lot of people were up at this early hour. As they walked, he found himself slipping into his thoughts.

Before John ran into Elizabeth, he had been jogging in a circle around the hallways of Atlantis. He was trying to burn off the adrenaline he felt after shooting Kolya. He still could not get that image out of his head of Elizabeth's beautiful green eyes filled with terror. In that moment, he could have sworn he saw her love for him reflected in her eyes.

John and Elizabeth arrived at her quarters. When John followed her into her quarters, he noticed that the red comforter on her bed looked rumpled, as if she had hastily thrown it on top of her bed. As he glanced around her room, he tried not to smile at the small collection of knickknacks she had. He guessed that they had come from her travels as a UN negotiator. There was what looked to be a red painted Russian nesting doll on her dresser. Then there was a Chinese scroll with a scene of a crane balancing on one leg hanging in front of her desk. There was also what John thought was a small gray perforated rock in a small box with a clear plastic lid. It was placed on the far left corner of her desk, and John could not resist gently picking it up and flipping open the lid. 

Elizabeth just smiled and almost laughed when she caught him opening up the box and said,

“That’s the moon rock my father bought me long after I went through this phase of wanting to be an astronaut. He gave it to me when I first started working for the UN as a negotiator as a reminder “to shoot for the moon”. My dream of becoming an astronaut pales in comparison to what I’m doing now.”

“Yeah,” John said. He gingerly stroked the rock and said, “It just feels like any other kind of rock. Hey, I never knew you wanted to be an astronaut!” He put the rock back in the box and closed the lid. He handed it to her, and she put it back on her desk. 

“Yeah, I had posters of the space shuttles in my bedroom. What did you want to be when you were a kid?” Elizabeth asked. She sank down on top of her bed.

John sat down in her desk chair and leaned back casually. He considered her question for a moment before replying, “I don’t know. I think I wanted to be a football player, or a hero.” 

“Well, I certainly think you achieved the hero part! I can’t thank you enough for saving my life. I really thought…” Elizabeth’s voice trailed off.

John leaned forward in the chair and said,

“I know. I know you may feel that you’re not ok, now, which is totally normal, actually. I wouldn’t have ever let him kill you! I hope you know that. I mean, you’re the best boss I’ve ever had, and I just feel like we’ve become really good friends, you know, and…” John stopped talking as he realized he was babbling like an idiot. Elizabeth saw his face flush in embarrassment. She slid to the edge of her bed and leaned forward, gently taking John’s hands in hers.

“It’s ok, John. We have become really good friends. When Kolya had me, I just really regretted not saying how much you meant to me sooner.” Elizabeth half-whispered the last part of her sentence. She and John just stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was in all likelihood a few moments. 

Suddenly, Elizabeth straightened up and stood up from her bed. John stood up, too, unconsciously mirroring her stance. Elizabeth moved into his personal space, and both of them could feel the nervous tension crackle, like the lightning from the storm. Elizabeth gently cupped her hands around John’s cheeks and brought his head down, as she inched ever closer. 

It took John’s brain several seconds to realize that Elizabeth was gently kissing him. Finally, he responded by deepening the kiss and turning it into a passionate embrace. His arms wrapped themselves around Elizabeth’s back and waist, pulling her closer.

After they broke apart for air, Elizabeth led John to her bed, and they sat down together. Elizabeth turned towards John and spoke so softly, that John had to lean in to hear,

“I would’ve regretted not telling you that I loved you. I know I’m not supposed to, since I’m your boss. I’m not the best with relationships. I told my fiancé, Simon, I was leaving via a videotape, which I wasn’t even sure the president would let him see. I knew that he would try to convince me not to go, but I couldn’t give this up. I don’t know why I stayed with him for as long as I did because we’ve wanted different things for a while now.” Elizabeth’s words came out in a rush. John blinked a couple of times, as he tried to absorb everything she said, before he spoke,

“I love you, too. I don’t have the best track record with relationships either. My ex-wife Nancy, divorced me after the whole Afghanistan incident. We got married too young. Are you really sure you want to give this a try?” John’s eyes were wide, and he looked uncharacteristically serious.

“Yes, I’m willing to give this a try, if you are?” Elizabeth’s eyes met his.

“I am,” John replied, simply. Then he kissed her again. Elizabeth straddled him, and he rolled them over, so they were laying on top of her bed. 

Elizabeth suddenly pulled away for a moment and looked at John, staring deep into his hazel eyes, as if she were trying to decide if she should ask him something. Finally, she said slowly,

“We won’t let this affect our professional relationship, right?”

“Well, I certainly don’t expect any special treatment. Rodney thinks you like him better, anyway.” John smirked. 

“Really? Rodney is always complaining that I let you get away with everything!” Elizabeth retorted.

“Well, that’s not what he tells me.” John said, his hands held up in indignation. Then Elizabeth kissed him again, ending the conversation. 

Later that morning, Elizabeth’s alarm went off a second time. She woke from a deep sleep, and she realized that she was naked. Her momentary confusion cleared when she realized that she was snuggled up to John’s similarly naked body. She smiled slowly when she realized it was not a dream. She could get used to waking up like this, but she had a meeting in about an hour.

“ ‘Lizabeth?” John asked, groggily.

“John, I have to get ready for our meeting. I’ll shower first, then you can go in.” Elizabeth grabbed a towel, her toiletries, and a clean change of clothes. She had wanted to look over more of the data from the damage report that Rodney and some of the other scientists had compiled before the meeting. 

“Okay,” John ran a hand through his messy dark hair. “Do you want to arrive separately? I can come later, so people won’t start talking about us.”

“John, after what happened with Kolya, I think people might’ve figured out that we’re more than friends,” Elizabeth said.

“Well, they were bound to figure it out, sooner or later.” John said, casually. 

It shocked Elizabeth that John could be so casual about this. She surprised herself when she realized that she could not be bothered to care as much as she probably should. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she stepped into the shower and felt the spray of warm water hitting her face. 

John and Elizabeth ended up arriving separately to the meeting, and no one seemed all the wiser about the change in their relationship. If they did notice, they at least had the decency not to comment. 

However, John stayed behind after the others had left.

“So, do you want to have dinner with me at 18:30? We can eat at one of the piers or maybe a balcony?” John asked.

“Sure, but do you want to risk blowing our cover, so soon? I don’t think anyone noticed at today’s meeting. We might still be able to keep this just between us, for the time being,” Elizabeth said, slyly.

“Elizabeth, I think I can manage to sneak some food out on to a balcony, without arousing suspicion,” John said with a mock hurt look.

“So, I guess I should expect some turkey sandwiches on a balcony as our first date. Will you at least bring some chocolate cake for dessert?” Elizabeth’s green eyes sparkled in a way that John felt was reserved just for him. 

“Depending on how much work my boss gives me I may be able to get something a little fancier than turkey sandwiches and chocolate cake,” John smirked.

“Why, John, I thought we had agreed on no special treatment? But, since you did save my life yesterday, I can try to see that you’re not totally swamped with work,” Elizabeth gave him a small smile.

“Ok, just be on time, Elizabeth! Think of what everyone will say if I have to come into your office and escort you out!” John winked at her.

“Just another day in Atlantis,” Elizabeth remarked.

“Wait, what?” John asked, puzzled.

“Actually, it’s more of what they’ll think. They’ll think that it’s just another day in Atlantis.” Elizabeth looked at John with a straight face, but he felt that he could see her trying to suppress a smirk.

“Well, if I end up kissing you in your office, what will they think then?” John asked.

“Some of them will be cashing in on their bets in one of the many betting pools about us.” Elizabeth replied. John shot her an incredulous look. 

“You weren’t supposed to know about those, but I guess I’m not surprised.” John said, as he ran one of his hands through his hair in a nervous gesture.

“Well, I think everyone here needs a little entertainment when we’re not fighting for our lives. I thought it was just a harmless source of fun since the rumors about our secret relationship were unfounded, until recently.” Elizabeth said, resting her chin under her right hand. “But, I guess, we probably shouldn’t make out in my office, unless you knew of someone who placed that bet on us and wanted them to win?”

“If I would have bet on us, which I’m not saying I would’ve, I would be a little more creative about choosing the places that I thought we would have kissed,” John said, a little indignantly. 

“So, in one of the puddle jumpers, Rodney’s lab, the commissary, and the balcony outside the control tower. Maybe even on the mainland, if you were feeling bold,” Elizabeth said. “If you’re lucky, we can start making sure you win some of those bets. I only ask that we go fifty-fifty on the winnings,” she added. Elizabeth thought that John’s blush in response to her correct guesses was a sight to behold. She smiled brightly and started giggling.

“I can’t believe you knew!” John exclaimed. Then a look of realization flashed across his eyes. “Wait a minute, Elizabeth! Did you bet on us, too? I mean, you’d never, or would you?” 

“Teyla volunteered to bet on my behalf. She only asked that we name our first child after her,” Elizabeth said, dryly.

“Teyla? I can’t believe this! Whoa, what do you mean, name our first child after her??? You want children?” John’s face had turned as red as a tomato. 

Elizabeth took some pity on him and said, “I was just kidding about the part about naming our first child after her. Well, I guess I do want children someday. Teyla did volunteer to bet on us on my behalf, and I did take her up on it. She offered as a friend and said she wasn’t interested in any of the winnings.”

John’s face was still bright red, but he said, “Yeah, I guess I’d like to have children, too, someday. Uh, I better get some work done. Do you want to meet me at 18:30 on the east pier?” 

“Ok,” Elizabeth said, “it’s a date.” She and John both stood up to leave the conference room. She pulled his head down to gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled. John smiled the brightest smile she had ever seen from him before. Then he turned and exited the room.

Elizabeth was so buried in her work for the rest of the day that she barely remembered to eat lunch. After the whole showdown with Kolya, she was oddly grateful that she was still around to do paperwork.

At one point, Rodney came in her office and gave her an update about the progress they had made so far on repairs, which was still not nearly enough. After he left, Elizabeth sighed and put her face in her hands and started running her fingers through her brown curls. She was just about to get another cup of coffee when John strode in.

“‘Lizabeth! Do you know what time it is?” John asked.

Elizabeth looked at her wristwatch and sprang up. “Oh, John, I’m so sorry! It’s already 18:45. I didn’t realize it was so late!” 

“Yeah, I kind of figured you must’ve lost track of time, so I thought I would just swing by your office and pick you up. C’mon, I think you’re really going to like what I found us for dinner!” John said, excitedly. Elizabeth found herself following after him, propelled by her own curiosity. 

When they reached the balcony on the east pier, Elizabeth saw a metal table covered with a handmade multi-colored Athosian tablecloth and two chairs pushed in on either side of the table. On top of the tablecloth were some covered platters along with two place settings. There was also an earthenware teapot and two matching earthenware mugs of a steaming hot liquid. As Elizabeth neared the table, she realized to her delight, that the mugs were filled with hot cocoa. On a little plate, there were also mini white marshmallows with a small spoon next to them. 

After they both sat down, John lifted the lids off of three of the covered platters, and Elizabeth saw that they contained seafood pasta with shrimp and scallops, potatoes, and creamed corn. John gazed at her tenderly after he lifted the lid of the last platter, which had two huge slices of chocolate cake heavily drizzled with raspberry sauce. 

“John, this looks really delicious! How did you find all of this? I’m impressed!” Elizabeth said. 

“So, don’t be mad, but I enlisted Rodney’s help. He knows where all the good food is. I said I wanted to cheer you up after everything that had happened. He didn’t question me. I think he still feels guilty about what happened with you and Kolya, even though I’m the one who should feel guilty.” John looked crestfallen. Without thinking, Elizabeth rose from her chair. John stood up, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. She pressed a light kiss on his lips. 

“It wasn’t your fault, John! You couldn’t have known what Kolya would do, and the important thing is that you saved me. I’m still here!” Elizabeth said into his chest. “Now, I’m starving, and this looks wonderful! I can’t wait to try the chocolate cake!” She pulled back and sat down on the other side of the table from John.

“Now, now, Elizabeth, you can’t eat the dessert first! Besides, I went to a lot of trouble to make sure that this dinner was fancier than a bunch of turkey sandwiches. But now that I know you mainly care about the dessert, I guess I could’ve skipped going through all this trouble…” John was about to continue, but Elizabeth cut him off.

“Stop it, John!” Elizabeth said, laughing. “I think we’ve both had a rough couple of days. I’ll eat the main course first since you went to all this trouble. I think that sort of effort should be rewarded, don’t you?” Elizabeth had a mischievous smile on her lips that John rarely ever saw. He gulped audibly.

“Yes, I do,” he managed to say, as he handed her the serving utensils and watched her dump a lot of the mashed potatoes, seafood pasta, and corn on to her plate. John was a little surprised at her eagerness as he was used to her skipping meals, or eating rather calmly.

“What?” Elizabeth stopped for a moment to ask, and John realized he was staring at her, probably with his mouth open.

“Oh, um, nothing. Just, I’ve never seen you this excited to eat anything before,” John said. His eyes held a wary gaze in them, as if he were afraid she was going to attack him, like she did the food. 

“Well, you went to all this trouble, John. And usually, the commissary’s food isn’t this good.” Elizabeth’s green eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

“Wait, don’t tell me you’re a picky eater, Elizabeth? Are you one of those people who doesn’t eat their food if they don’t like it?” John asked.

“I used to be when I was younger, but when I worked for the UN, I had to eat pretty much whatever food they were serving. When I’m trying to force myself to eat foods that I don’t like now, I just eat them gradually.” Elizabeth said, blushing.

“All this time I thought that you were just being all prim and proper, and it turns out that you really don’t like salads at all?” John exclaimed. 

“I don’t like salads, but they’re healthy. Usually, I treat myself to dessert once a day to make up for them,” Elizabeth said, smiling at John’s shock. “How about you? Were you a picky eater when you were younger?”

“Maybe, briefly, but I grew out of that phase pretty quickly. You’re full of surprises, Elizabeth! What else don’t I know about you?” John asked.

“I should ask you the same question. I do have the advantage of having read your file, but it never said anything about a preference for turkey sandwiches. Do you like cats or dogs?” Elizabeth said between bites of food and sips of hot cocoa with the marshmallows bobbing on the surface. John tried to keep up with both the conversation and the rapid pace at which she was eating. 

“Dogs, but my brother was allergic, so we never had one. My dad didn’t like the mess pets created, so we never had any pets growing up,” John said. “Well, I guess there was that one time that I got to take home my class’s turtle for the weekend, but that was it. How about you?” 

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Elizabeth said. “I had to leave my dog, “Sedge,” short for Sedgewick, with Simon. I know he’ll give her to my mom, if he can no longer care for her. I really miss exploring places with her.” Elizabeth’s voice took on a wistful tone.

“Well, maybe we could go to the mainland sometime. We could take a hike and look at the local wildlife. I don’t know if they have any dog-like animals there, but the Athosians are good cooks. They have this dessert that is a little like crème brûlée, except it’s a little spicier.” John said. Elizabeth’s eyes lit up at the mention of dessert.

“I’d love to do that,” Elizabeth said. “Anyhow, I’m ready to try some of the chocolate cake you brought.” 

John removed the cover of the last platter. “Which slice did you want?”

Elizabeth said, “I’ll take this one,” as she speared the slice on the right with her fork. John thought she chose the larger slice, much to his amusement.

As John bit into his piece of cake, he watched the way Elizabeth savored her slice. 

“This is the best dessert I’ve had in a long time!” Elizabeth said between mouthfuls. 

“I’m glad you like it,” John smiled. 

They both watched the sun set as they finished their slices of cake. Afterwards as Elizabeth and John were cleaning up the remains of their dinner, Elizabeth said,

“John, this was the best meal I’ve had so far on Atlantis!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” John smiled the widest grin she had seen him ever display. 

John insisted on taking the dirty dishes back to the commissary himself in an oversized insulated bag he had brought along. Elizabeth thanked him and told him to meet her back in her quarters around 22:30. She had a lot of work to catch up on and was hoping to get it done before then.

At around 22:00, the alarm on Elizabeth’s watch went off and startled her as she sat at her desk. She almost dropped the electronic tablet full of the increasing list of repairs that would need to be done in the wake of the storm. Then she remembered she set an alarm to allow herself to get ready before John came over. 

She looked down at her civilian uniform. She wanted to wear something a little fancier when she saw John tonight. She quickly grabbed her tablet and started speed-walking to her quarters. 

“Elizabeth,” Teyla called out just as Elizabeth was about to turn the corner to the hallway that led to her quarters. “I wanted to ask how you were doing after the incident with Commander Kolya. Again, I wanted to apologize about the whole situation with Sora and the Genii. Had I have known their true nature…”

Elizabeth held up a hand to indicate Teyla should stop talking. “Teyla, please, you don’t have to feel the need to apologize. The Genii tricked all of us. You couldn’t have known. I didn’t and I will never hold it against you. What happened with Kolya, well, I’m glad things turned out as they did. I’m doing all right, considering everything that has happened in the past few days. How are you doing? Did you have Carson check you out in the infirmary?”

“Yes, I did see him. I am well, Elizabeth. Thanks for asking. If you ever need to talk, please know that I am happy to do so,” Teyla said and put a hand on Elizabeth’s arm in a comforting gesture.

“Thank you, Teyla. You’re free to talk to me, as well, if you should ever need to. Now, I apologize, but I have a meeting in less than thirty minutes, and I was going to take a shower beforehand,” Elizabeth said. 

“Of course, Dr. Weir. Good evening!” Teyla said, and Elizbeth wished her a good evening, also.

Elizabeth trusted in Teyla’s discretion, but she was still not quite ready to put a label on her new relationship with John. She wondered if the change in their relationship was already being discussed by members of the expedition. She could easily imagine Rodney talking about John and her loudly in any public space, and she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. She had to decide which of the few outfits she brought with her she would be wearing tonight. She quickly chose a light green dress with a black belt around it and a lace overlay at the top. She laid it, along with a pair of lacy underwear on the bed and put her black flats on the floor next to it. As she was showering, she could not help thinking about John’s thoughtfulness and replaying the conversation they just had in her head. _If you keep daydreaming like that, you’re going to be late again!_ she chided herself and quickly finished her shower. 

After she had slipped on the dress and shoes, Elizabeth looked at herself critically in the mirror as she applied a little red lipstick and blush. Her door chime sounded.

“Come in!” Elizabeth called, as she set down all of her makeup. 

John entered, holding a potted plant with blue blossoms and green leaves. “Teyla said she wanted to give it to you. She ran into me first though, so I said I was going to see you soon anyway, and I’d bring it to you. I think she still blames herself about the whole thing with the Kolya,” John said.

Elizabeth sighed and said, “I understand, but she really shouldn’t blame herself. I just told her that I don’t blame her. I’m tired of everyone feeling like the incident with Kolya and the Genii was their fault. The only thing we can do now is try to be more prepared and learn from this.”

John said, “She said it was an Athosian thing that involved giving the person you thought you wronged a plant, or something.”

Elizabeth took the plant and placed it on her desk. “Thanks, John. Oh, I told Teyla I had a meeting. I’m sure she’s figured out it was with you now. Do you think Rodney said anything to anyone about us?”

“Nah, I just mentioned how guilty I felt about the whole Kolya thing. Besides, I think he feels guilty, too. I thought you didn’t care since we don’t have a way to contact Earth anyway? But don’t worry, I definitely played the guilt card, and he was more than willing to accept that,” John said.

“Good, I know. Atlantis is like a small town, and everyone is going to find out sooner or later. I just like having you all to myself, I guess.” Elizabeth said, blushing furiously.

“Hey, I understand. I like having you all to myself, too,” John smirked. “Hey, we’ll figure this out as we go.” With that assurance, John brushed some of Elizabeth’s brown curls away from her forehead and gently kissed her slowly, as if he had been doing that for years. Elizabeth deepened the kiss, and John could smell the scent of her lavender-scented shampoo in her hair. As she slid her fingers under his Johnny Cash t-shirt, John moaned in response. They briefly broke apart for air. John started to undo the belt on Elizabeth’s dress. 

“Do you know how much time I spent trying to decide what to wear tonight?” Elizabeth teased.

“You look beautiful, Elizabeth, dress or no dress! But, right now, I happen to like you without a dress!” John said as he managed to pull her dress above her head and set it on her desk chair. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him in mock indignation and said,

“Thanks, John. Turnabout is fair play.” She started to undo the buckle to his jeans. She kissed him again, and they landed on top of her bed. 

The next morning Elizabeth found herself awoken by the sun. She snuggled into John’s arms, which were wrapped around her stomach. She sleepily opened her eyes. The sunlight in Atlantis had broken through the clouds, and the sky was blue. She could see a double rainbow above the spires of Atlantis, and she smiled to herself. 

Somehow John was awakened by her shifting in his arms. “You, ok, Elizabeth?” he asked, gruffly.

“Yes, there’s a double rainbow above Atlantis!” Elizabeth replied. She quickly threw on an oversized t-shirt that she kept on a nearby chair and got up, so she could see it better from her window. 

“Oh, really?” John asked, suddenly awake. He pulled on a pair of boxer shorts, and he padded barefoot to the window. “Why don’t we go out to your balcony? I bet we could see it better.”

“Okay,” Elizabeth said and slipped on a pair of slippers with plush white bunny heads on top of them. They were the kind of slippers that seemed better suited to a teenage girl, rather than the leader of the Atlantis. John had to stop himself from laughing.

“I love your slippers!” he said, trying to keep a straight face.

“For your information, my mother gave them to me! I happen to think they’re cute!” Elizabeth said defensively. 

“They do make you look cute! I really love that NASA t-shirt though!” John said. Elizabeth lightly swatted him on the arm, and she opened the screen door to her balcony.

John wrapped his arms around Elizabeth’s shoulders, and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they gazed at the double rainbow from her balcony. John started to sing “I Can See Clearly Now” under his breath. Elizabeth started singing along softly, unconsciously harmonizing with him. 

Elizabeth did not know what the future held for her and John. She decided that she would take a page from John’s book, and simply enjoy the moment. She realized that in a short time period, she had come to rely upon John as a co-leader. Unlike with Simon, she did not feel like she had to compromise who she was in order to return John’s love and support him. 

“What are you thinking about, Elizabeth?” John said.

“I’ll tell you later, but right now, let’s just enjoy this moment.” Elizabeth replied, as she pulled his head down to kiss him passionately.


End file.
